


Fancy a Duel

by Tigre5s



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: Hilarious if you read it in the voice of Zap Brannigan.





	Fancy a Duel

My heart stopped when she rode through the gates. She reminded me of sunrise over a mountain. A mountain I simply had to climb. Her armor says she’s a lady and a knight. Her eyes say she is a lady in the night. Call it wishful thinking but I know she likes what she sees. I’m not afraid of her. Not repulsed by her like these other poor excuses for men. But I am going to show her that she can like more than what she sees.

I watch her sparring with the small one she seems fond of. She’s all power and form and perfection with a sword. I wonder if she’s any good at hand to hand combat.

Night falls and she strides about the compound keeping watch.

“Fancy a duel?” I ask her, all business. I need to show her, show myself, that I am worthy of her, that I am strong enough, that she doesn’t have to hold back with me.

She stares back into my eyes emotionless giving nothing away and my respect for her grows because of it. Lucky for me, because if I respected her less I would forego this wooing behavior and pull her lips to mine right now. But as it is she has control. I will take whatever she is willing to give and beg for more if I have to. If it will get her to trust me, to bear my children.

After a moment she smirks, “Very well, but I warn you. No funny business”.

I smile in response.

Here in the light of the fire in her light armor, broadsword in hand, she looks every bit the warrior goddess of my dreams. I grip my axe tighter. She gives me look that says “you adorable moron”. 

Her advance is swift. She is much much faster without her armor on and much more beautiful but not as fierce. Likely compensating for her vulnerability without her plates on. 

“You needn’t be scared. I won’t hurtcha.”

She thinks I’m teasing her and she doesn’t like it. Her fury is quick and I find myself on the defensive. My axe is blocking her sword, her face is inches from mine. She is stronger than a lot of men I’ve fought but I’m not using my full strength to hold her back. I can smell the anger in her sweat as she tries to power me back. Her shoulder and neck muscles flex under the strain.  Her lips pulled back into a focused grimace, a warning to back off but she can’t see it is that very warning that makes me want to get even closer.

I feel the tension in her press slip ever so slightly and I know she’s weakening. So I make a show of pushing her back as if it took great strength on my part to do so. She stumbles and my instinct is go to her side but she uses that against me and now I find myself pinned beneath her with her sword at my throat.

“I am not fooled,” she hisses not even an inch from my face.

I leverage us over. Now I’m atop her, her sword still at my neck. I press into it. I don’t know why. She is flame and I am a fool freezing in the ice blue color of her eyes. A fool that needs to taste the heat of her lips and will let her shed my blood to do it.

Closer, the blade digs into my neck. Closer, she warns me to stop as she pulls the blade back a little. Closer and our lips touch. Closer and the blade is no longer at my neck. Without breaking our kiss I open her hand and grab the hilt then slide the blade from between us. As I discard her sword I introduce her to mine as I slide my leathers against hers. She replies with the most glorious sound I’ve ever heard. The sound of submission.

**Author's Note:**

> With the Jonerys-ship officially sailing and the uncertain circumstances we last saw our beloved Free Folk King in I needed a bit of creative therapy. I thought I would share. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
